


Not Ready To Make Nice

by shnixangel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t think he will ever be able to forgive Eleanor.  He’d never agreed with the whole bearding debacle in the first place, but Louis had told he had no choice.  Louis had been open and honest with the rest of the band at the very beginning, telling them that he was gay and that he felt that they should know that before they even got to the live finals of The X Factor.  None of the others had even batted an eyelid and life carried on as normal.  But once their popularity had soared, their management company had insisted that Louis was seen to be straight and to that end, he had to have a girlfriend, even if she was only a fake girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready To Make Nice

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by the Dixie Chicks - Not Ready To Make Nice which I love and thought it would work well as a song fic.

Harry is sat with Niall on the tour bus. He knows he is in a complete world of his own, not listening to the madness around him or joining in when he’s asked to. Truth is, Harry is numb. More numb than he thought a person could ever be whilst still existing.

As he stares out of the window at the scenery whizzing past, he hears Niall beginning to play a tune on his guitar that Harry hasn’t heard in a long time and as the words come flooding into his mind, he’s certain Niall couldn’t have chosen a better song to be playing.

Harry glances away from the window and his eyes fleetingly dart around the lounge area of the bus. Liam and Zayn are sat together, watching a Marvel film on Liam’s iPad and Louis is sat with Eleanor, but Louis is watching Harry without his eyes ever blinking. Just staring, like he can’t tear his eyes away from Harry. Louis is completely ignoring Eleanor next to him and although Harry can feel her eyes on him, he can’t bring himself to even look at her.

Harry doesn’t think he will ever be able to forgive Eleanor. He’d never agreed with the whole bearding debacle in the first place, but Louis had told he had no choice. Louis had been open and honest with the rest of the band at the very beginning, telling them that he was gay and that he felt that they should know that before they even got to the live finals of The X Factor. None of the others had even batted an eyelid and life carried on as normal. But once their popularity had soared, their management company had insisted that Louis was seen to be straight and to that end, he had to have a girlfriend, even if she was only a fake girlfriend.

And that was over two years ago now. Harry had never particularly taken to Eleanor, perhaps because he was still coming to terms with his own sexuality and the feelings he had for Louis. Nobody had known about those feelings, and Harry had wanted it to stay that way. But one day, Eleanor had asked Harry outright if he was in love with Louis and Harry had been so taken aback by her question that he never actually answered the question and Eleanor had taken Harry’s answer to be a yes.

From that point onwards, Eleanor had been the bane of Harry’s life. She threatened him often with telling Louis about his feelings, no matter how many times Harry denied that he had feelings for Louis. She flirted heavily with Louis in front of Harry and Harry knew that Louis was totally confused by it all because they’d never flirted. They were good friends, but Louis had confided in Harry a few weeks ago that he thought that Eleanor was beginning to have feelings for him and he didn’t quite know what to do about it. 

Harry had asked Louis how he felt about Eleanor and Louis hadn’t really been able to give him a straight answer. And over the next couple of weeks, Harry had watched them both closely. Louis was clearly in some sort of dilemma and when Harry decided to approach him again about his feelings for Eleanor, Louis had finally admitted that he was beginning to feel more for Eleanor than he had at the beginning.

And then one evening, after a show in Manchester, whilst they were staying in a hotel, Harry had walked in on Louis and Eleanor in bed together and it was at that moment that he realised that he was desperately in love with Louis. He’d stumbled out of the room, muttering his apologies over and over again and Niall had found him a while later, curled up in a ball outside of Niall’s hotel room door. 

Niall has kept Harry sane in the last two weeks. He’s been there for the phone calls in the middle of the night when Harry felt like he was going mad and he’s kept Eleanor away from him. 

Until last night that is. They were backstage in Glasgow, getting ready for the show and Harry was sat in one of the relaxation rooms in the arena alone when Eleanor had slipped into the room, locking the door behind her.

She had told him in no uncertain terms that Louis was hers now and that Harry was to keep his ‘filthy hands’ off of Louis, that he had to get over his lustful want of Louis because Louis was never going to feel the same way and that she wasn’t sure what Louis had ever seen in Harry in the first place.

It was only after she’d gone that the words really sunk into Harry’s brain. Eleanor wasn’t sure what Louis had ever seen in Harry? Harry had no idea what she was talking about but could only draw one, completely natural conclusion.

When Harry had sought Niall out, spilling his heart out, Niall’s reaction hadn’t quite been what Harry had thought it would, or should, have been and Niall had eventually told him that he’d always had his suspicions that Louis was in love with Harry, but Louis had never told him that, it was purely a gut feeling that Niall had.

So, back to Harry feeling the numbest he ever thought he could feel. Louis had, quite possibly, been in love with Harry but was now with Eleanor and there was nothing Harry could do to change it. He knows now why Eleanor had never gone through with her threat of telling Louis about Harry’s feelings, because she was too scared that she’d lose Louis to Harry and that in turn made him realise that, all the time she’d played along being a beard, she was also in love with Louis.

As Niall continues to play the first few chords of the song, Harry starts to sing, hoping that Niall will pick up the rest of the tune.

#Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I’m not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I’m still waiting

I’m through with doubt  
There’s nothing left for me to figure out  
I’ve paid a price  
And I’ll keep paying

I’m not ready to make nice  
I’m not ready to back down  
I’m still mad as hell and  
I don’t have time to go round and round and round  
It’s too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn’t if I could  
‘Cause I’m mad as hell  
Can’t bring myself to do what   
it is you think I should

I know you said  
Can’t you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it

I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don’t mind sayin’  
It’s a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they’d write me a letter  
Sayin’ that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over

I’m not ready to make nice  
I’m not ready to back down  
I’m still mad as hell and  
I don’t have time to go round and round and round  
It’s too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn’t if I could  
‘Cause I’m mad as hell  
Can’t bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I’m not ready to make nice  
I’m not ready to back down  
I’m still mad as hell and  
I don’t have time to go round and round and round  
It’s too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn’t if I could  
‘Cause I’m mad as hell  
Can’t bring myself to do what it is you think I should

What it is you think I should

Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I’m not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I’m still waiting#

Harry’s eyes are closed throughout the song. There is too much emotion in his voice and he knows that if he looks at either Louis or Eleanor, it will break him and his true feelings will be evident for even a blind man to see.

As Niall plays the last few chords of the song, Harry descends back into silence. He stands up, gives Niall’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and heads through the door to their bunks. He knows that he will never be able to forgive Eleanor for trapping Louis like she has done and he’s not sure he will able to forgive Louis for never telling him how he truly felt about Harry. But most of all, Harry isn’t sure he will ever be able to forgive himself for not telling Louis how he really feels.

Niall puts his guitar down, watching Harry disappear into the darkness of the bunks. He looks back over at Louis and Eleanor. Louis is watching the door to the bed area and Eleanor is watching Louis very closely. Niall stands up and walks over to Louis. Leaning down next to his ear, with Eleanor the other side of Louis, he whispers very quietly. ‘You’re breaking his heart Lou. You need to do something about it. Tell him how you feel or you’re gonna lose him.’

Louis’s head snaps around to look Niall in the eye, realisation hitting him like a freight train. And as Louis stands up and heads towards the bunk beds, Eleanor knows that she’s lost Louis for good.

The End.


End file.
